


Head above water

by Raylan



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: AU, Collage, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raylan/pseuds/Raylan
Summary: Ever wondered what life for Sergio and Raquel would have been like if they knew each other from childhood?Well... let's assume they did, and now they go to university together...Serquel AU <3
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Alberto Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Head above water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaialazaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaialazaro/gifts).



> So this is the first fan fiction that I ever created a writing plan for. And it is the first one I have written only in English not translated from any other language.  
> Sadly I have no beta-reader for my english stories - so please don't be too harsh. If any of you finds any mistakes I'll gladly correct.
> 
> The first chap is just ... setting the ambience. Getting to know the characters and who they are in this universe. Enjoy!
> 
> My thanks goes out to silverstreet <3 hon without you I would never have finished the first chap - so this is kinda yours :)

_**Head above water** _

They were both sitting in the Café in silence. Each of them sipping at either their coffee or in Raquel’s case at her hot spicy white Chocolate topped by cream. The silence wasn’t unpleasant or unusual for them. Since many years, actually since their teens when Sergio moved in next door, they were friends. Therefore, she was used to his calm and soft demeanor and his peaceful mostly non-existent outspokenness. She had sometimes wondered what thoughts were flashing right there behind his brown puppy dog eyes, shielded by these big glasses of his. Today she did not wonder at his thoughts, she just enjoyed his company after a really exhausting day.   
  
  
Some months ago, after finishing school, she had decided to become a police officer. Her mother however, had convinced her to start in the field of social sciences and get into the force from there. Marivi knew her daughter could do the thing she was best at – negotiations - when she had a degree in the field of sociology or even psychology.  
Raquel on the other hand had been thrilled to find out her best friend, Sergio Marquina, was accompanying her to university. Though with a different field of studies: Sergio was committed to architecture, art, old languages, history and such subjects. He really had had a hard time to decide what to do. In the end he had picked history as his subject. He had declared all the other things he was interested in could be reached from there. And the far best thing above all: They had decided to share a flat (and the rent).

Raquel didn’t have a hard time to make friends in her new surroundings. She had always been open-minded and felt at ease with other people. She chose to join a sports team and met a lot of new people there.  
  
  
“Let me tell you, the physical exercises were brutal today.”, she told Sergio with an earnest look, while trying not to get any of the cream onto the tip of her nose, when she took a sip.

Sergio smiled at her failing attempt. He listened carefully whilst keeping his thoughts and emotions to himself. He had never been that outspoken and always followed the lead of either his brother or Raquel – he didn’t have many other people in his life.

His nickname “The Professor” had stuck since school times, yet he had never been interested in the attempt to bully him with it, he had even felt quite honored and smiled at the idea. Which had the exact opposite affect the bullies had hoped to achieve. When Raquel had found out he was being bullied, she tried to protect him and had been given her nickname “Inspectora” by the boys. And here they were: The Professor and the Inspectora at University.

Yet what Raquel didn’t know and probably would never find out was, that the Professor had been secretly in love with her ever since he had first seen her.

_He had looked out of the window of his car. Following the green of the bushes with his eyes trying to get a glimpse of the perfect blue sky. While his brother Andrés was enthusiastically asking his mother every minute if they were finally there. And if he could see the house. If they had a big garden and so on. Sergio had just started to blend Andrés voice in with the music that was playing from the radio. When they finally parked, he had stayed seated in the car and was still just looking out of the window. His brother had escaped the small space and was running about screaming like he had won a prize or something. But it was Andrés he was always excited about everything. Yet Sergio was exited too. He had seen the neighbors. They must be, because they were working on some flower bed in their garden. When he saw the older one of the two girls look up and their eyes met, he knew. He just knew when his heart skipped a beat, she would never leave his mind and if he should ever marry, it would be her._

Sergio had never said a word though, because he was to shy. Yet, Raquel never had had a boyfriend or shown any interest in the other students at school, he thought she was either in love with him as well, or she wasn’t into men at all. As the gentleman (even then), he never talked to her about it.

Raquel herself never thought about any relationships, because life came as it went and at the moment, she was captivated by telling Sergio everything about the other students from her sports team.

“Alicia seems really nice, yet I don’t like her attitude too much. She … is an aggressive player…”, she stopped her monologue for a second and looked at the young, handsome student at the opposite side of the table.

“I’m not… boring you, Sergio, am I?”, she asked, and he quickly shook his head.

“No…. no not at all… please…. Go on.”, he answered calmly and gesticulated with his hands for her to go on. He would spend eternity sitting here and listening to her talk about her day and her colleagues. As long as that meant they would spend more time together, he was all in.

When she leaned forward and looked at him, as if she wanted tot tell him a secret, he nudged a bit closer while his heart started pounding faster and to its own measurements.

“There is this guy who is always making these jokes when all the others are around, but… somehow I get the feeling, there is more to it than just… making jokes.”, she told him and smiled. His heart now pounded strongly with agitation, but not the good kind.

“I think he is just in the team to try hitting on the girls…”, she started laughing and sat back again. “…he isn’t even that good of a player.”

Sergio however didn’t feel amused at all. He felt unsure about the new people in her life. And he didn’t know what to tell her, because he didn’t like it at all, that there was a guy hitting on the girls. The guy could be hitting on her too and somehow, he felt resentment towards that person already. He just shoved his glasses further up his nose and took a sip of his coffee, because he wanted to stretch the pause – and not give her an answer on that statement.

Raquel didn’t seem to notice though. She went on chit-chattering and laughing at the funny situations she had experienced today. Sergio listened to her and smiled shyly, he was happy as long as she was – and she seemed to be happy. Yet he would have to stay careful with all the new experiences of University life.

…

When they went home together – that was the best thing about University life, if you asked him, them living together. He was still thinking about what she had said. Some guy hitting on the girls on her team.

As it was the first week for them, they had nothing yet to revise and so they decided to get themselves some decent food and enjoy watching TV whilst eating. He was a rather slow eater, therefore it was no surprise, Raquel had finished before him and put her plate down on the table in front of them. What happened next made his food get stuck in his throat however. She just leaned herself more against him relaxing her head against his shoulder and watching on. It was so hard to swallow what he had been eating. He managed somehow though. It would have been hell if he hadn’t. 

Before he could spoil everything, he put his plate down at the table as well. Raquel furrowed her brow and looked at him confused.

“You haven’t eaten up? Are you getting ill?”, she asked and he shot her an anxious look. “No… no… I just wasn’t hungry anymore….”, he answered while moving his hand insecurely to his forehead and to the side.

“Okay… but…”, she gave him a thoughtful look that made Sergio swallow hard.

“You would tell me, if you didn’t like my cooking, right?”, she looked at him earnestly.

His eyes went wide with shock. “I…. I….”, obviously he wouldn’t, but that wasn’t the problem at hand, but those were two things he couldn’t tell her. His cheeks seemed to burn while he was looking for something to say. He didn’t get her laughing eyes though, because he was so distracted by looking everywhere else. “The food was really magnificent.”, he managed after a while. “I’m really just full.”, he tried to master.

“It’s okay Sergio. I was just kidding a little.”, she came to safe him and smiled. “You are quite cute…”, she smiled, stretched a little and gave him a gentle little smack on the cheek, after sinking back down right at his side and cuddling against his side again. His heart leaped in the happiest jumps inside his chest. If University life stayed like this all the time, he was obsessed with it already.

…

The second week she had convinced him, he must do some sport to. Sergio knew, but he always felt quite insecure when putting on sportswear. Yet he had promised her an evening jog and she was making him keep his promise. He felt so stupid for even giving it to her. She told him the route and well, they had the same starting and finishing point (their apartment) so this was no problem.

He managed to get all his courage together when they started their jog. But as she kept the conversation light and talked about her psychology classes he was totally captivated and asked her questions. They had a good jog and talk at the same time.

She enjoyed herself running and talking with Sergio. He seemed to collect her thoughts and managed to help her sort everything out without even trying to hard. She was so happy he was here with her. She was laughing at something he had remarked, when she landed on her foot wrongly. The force of her own movement made her tumble and fall, clutching her feet in the perfect moment.

Sergio was at her side immediately. Holding her shoulders, looking at her eyes if she was okay otherwise, talking to her softly and then inspecting her ankle. “I don’t think it's broken…”, he said with a small smile.

“I think it's more likely to be tense than anything and… you should be fine in a few days, if you let it rest.”, he told her and another voice arouse behind him. He had not seen anyone get close, so he twitched a little. “So you are a doctor now?” The voice asked, looking down at the pair of them.

Sergio looked up and said nothing just eyed the man up. Raquel was surprised herself; she recognized the man and the voice. “Alberto…”, then she looked at Sergio. “Ähm… Sergio this is Alberto, from my volleyball team and this is Sergio my best friend and flatmate.”, she introduced both of them.

“What are you doing here Alberto?”, she asked politely while her and Sergio got up, him supporting her, putting an arm around her waist while she had her arm around his neck.

“I had a run… the same as the both of you probably.”, he said and looked them up and down then sight. “But… you can’t walk home like that.”, he said and pushed Sergio to the side a little, putting Raquels Arm around his own shoulders now. Then lifting her up in his arms and carrying her home.

Sergio trotting behind them like a lost puppy, watching as they were talking and laughing. Trying to hide his sadness when Raquel looked at him and gave him a smile. Was she said, happy, flattered by that guy? Sergio didn’t like one last bit of the other. He tried not to clench his fists or grinding his teeth, but it took all self-consciousness he had. By the time they had gotten into their apartment he had stiffened up, closed all his feelings behind thousands of doors and locked them securely away.

Alberto put Raquel down on the sofa and then sat down next to her. Sergio tried not to be jealous. When Alberto started to give him orders to make some tea for Raquel, he complied, although he didn’t like Alberto’s tone in any way. He did it for Raquel and for the situation not getting any more awkward. Raquel shot him a look that said _I’m sorry!_ He just shrugged at it and let Alberto be.

Much to Sergios discontent Albeto seemed to make good conversation with Raquel, and she seemed to laugh a lot. Sergio himself felt like the third wheel in the whole situation. He didn’t know what to do and unsteadily wiggled on the armchair. The obvious flirtatious way Alberto talked to Raquel couldn't be missed by even a deaf and blind person. He could clearly see the red that rose to her cheeks. Watching this his heart ached. _Why couldn’t the other be gone? Why did he have to be jogging there as well? Why didn’t he, Sergio, think of carrying Raquel back to the apartment? He was so stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Finally, much to late for Sergios liking, Alberto said his goodbyes and gave Raquel a small but lingering kiss on the cheek, that she blushed to. Sergio averted his eyes and felt anger shot through him. What did the other one think he was to Raquel? Her boyfriend already?! Sergio had to clench his hands to fists so hard, his knuckles went white. Yet he brought Alberto to the door and smiled at him wishing him a good night and then closing the door behind the man.

When he arrived back in the living room, the whole evening skipped and slithered towards HELL even more.

“Wasn’t he cute?”, Raquel asked beaming.

Sergio had to swallow hard. Could he resist that beaming face? No… But was Alberto cute? NO! Couldn’t she see that? Alberto gave him the creeps! Why would she even take a liking in SUCH a guy?  
“Did you hear what he told me?”, she asked.

Sergio blinked – _Yes!_ He wanted to say. _I’ve heard everything. He is such a prick. He wasn’t even really original with his charm._ But her eyes were gleaming and he couldn’t bring it over himself to destroy her good mood. His heart broke a little further when she would only go on admiring this lovely, wonderful, strong Alberto.

…

University life had gotten stressful over the last few weeks. He had gotten to know some of Raquel's other teammates, because she had a group work with some of them from her classes. Alicia was studying psychology as well and they had to work on a project. So Alicia had joined Raquel in the afternoon and both of them had worked, till Sergio – who miraculously was always up to date on his studies at all times – had called them for dinner.

Now the three of them were sitting at the table, and while Sergio was nervously just looking at his plate, Raquel and Alicia were talking. Alicia was eying up Sergio for two or three times, but he didn’t really make an impact on her. She was not interested and she could think of no reason why Raquel had moved with him. The only thing she could imagine was that he cooked quite nice, or did all the housework, apart from that…

She decided not to look at Sergio anymore, he stayed silent anyway and he was so awkward, that she herself felt kind of nervous just looking at him too long.

So Raquel got Alicias full attention, if she wanted or not.

“Have you finished the report for Professor Pérez yet?”, she asked, and Raquel shook her head. She was going to write it tonight; she had all her notes they had to be mended to long sentences though.

“And you?”, Alicia shrugged. “I’m not handing anything in. I think his class is rather uninteresting, I will probably choose another course next year.”, she just said. “Have you talked to Alberto?”, Alicia asked Raquel over the tip of her fork.

“Well yes after practice yesterday…, why?”, Raquel answered and Sergio had to take a large sip of his water to not start coughing. He really didn’t like Alberto.

“Oh well, he wanted to have a party, if we win the next game.”, Alicia said casually and was met with various questions from Raquel who obviously liked the idea of a party pretty much. Sergio sat quietly and gloomily at the table. There was nothing he hated more than parties. He had never had birthday parties and with his friends – Raquel had to notice that very early on – he just congratulated them privately but never stayed long or with the crowd.

When the meal was finally over and Sergio started to clear the table, Raquel accompanied Alicia to the door. “Well have a nice evening and don’t stay up to late for the paper, alright?”, Alicia said and stroked Raquels cheek. “I would hate to see you sleep-deprived for our practice and… you wouldn’t look beautiful for a certain guy.”, she told her twinkling.

“Bye professor!”, she called in for Sergio to hear before she waved goodbye to Raquel and the door closed.

Back in the kitchen Raquel helped Sergio with the washing up and he got a dozen “thank you”s from Raquel for making dinner and thinking of her guest. Sergio smiled half-heartedly. He was still thinking about what Alicia had said about the party Alberto was going to have. Sergio assumed the other would invite Raquel. And Sergio had a complicated feeling about Alberto AND Raquel. He was jealous, yes, who wouldn’t be in his position. Also, he was worried and there was something creepy about that guy he could not pinpoint.

…

Sergio was still and had always been a night owl. He worked best at night, because there were no distractions and people disturbing. So he was up late reading, when he decided it was REALLY late now, and as he had lectures in the morning to attend he should go to bed. When he went to the bathroom, he could see the light in her room still burning and he thought to himself if it still burned when he left for his bedroom, he would look how she was doing. Maybe even making her a tea or something.

Once he had left the bathroom he went to her door and with a soft knock he opened it only to find her fast asleep on different sheets of paper, books and her laptop before her. His features softened with her sight. He went to check how far she had gotten with her paper and as he saw it was almost done, he sighed in relief. Softly he turned her chair and pulled her in his arms.

Raquel woke up just a little when she was moved. But she didn’t feel any danger at all. She felt safe. Automatically she nuzzled her head in the crook of Sergios neck and just cuddled against his chest while he was carrying her the short distance to her bed. She couldn’t help but smile, as he put the sheets over her. “You tucking me in?”, she asked sleepily.

“Sure.”, he said and gave her a smudge on the cheek. “Good night Raquel.”, he whispered before turning off the lights and returning to his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading through till here!  
> So what do you think? ö_ö hopefully you liked it? *w* I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
